The present invention relates to microwave resonators and filters and, more particularly, to coaxial quarter wave microwave filters employing a microwave cavity resonator.
Coaxial microwave quarter wave filters in the past have used tuning screws or choke joints to provide resonant frequency tuning. The prior art quarter wave filters have a low unloaded Q which increases insertion loss, have reduced power handling and multipacting capabilities, spurious resonances and mechanical complexity with large size and weight.